


never: a drabble

by sluttyten



Series: poly orgy [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, or at least just absolutely no smut, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyten/pseuds/sluttyten
Summary: during the tour bus scene of All You Need, Haechan is elsewhere and here is just a little snippet of his POV of events
Series: poly orgy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123241
Kudos: 7





	never: a drabble

**Author's Note:**

> see this is really just a little snippet, inspired by the message “during the bus orgy I would have died if Haechan was out on the town doing a lil mukbang of the area on a vlive and when he came back all the guys were like “dont go into the lounge in the back until tomorrow” and he just faintly hears the sound of a carpet cleaner in the back poor lil Haechan”
> 
> also I just kinda felt that this was necessary since he was the only member of 127 not present during that scene, so a little explanation was needed as to where he was and why he ended up in the bunk with her at the end of that

Haechan was ready to get back on the bus with the other guys as soon as their entourage rolled to a stop in the parking lot of a large gas station on a long stretch of road about halfway to their next destination. 

He’d been riding cramped in a van with several staff members, somewhat annoyed that instead of getting to stop by the airport with the others to pick up their girlfriend, Haechan had been assigned the mission of filming a little mukbang on V Live to entertain the fans for a while since it had been a whopping two days since they’d last interacted with their nctzens.

That was fine. 

He loved doing that. 

It meant good food paid for by the staff members that came with him, a bit of light teasing with the fans, a phone call from a sleepy-sounding Jaemin and Jeno who just wanted to say hello to the fans before they went to sleep, and getting to actually have a period of silence, which he was never able to have when he was around the other members (nevermind the fact that he was usually the source of about 75% of that noise).

But by the end of the five or six hours he’d been apart from them, Haechan was ready to get back on the bus.

The staff noonas and hyungs were being boring and too quiet after a while. It was making him tired and it was the middle of the day. He didn’t need to sleep.

They had planned to meet up with the bus at this gas station, the perfect place to stop, fuel up, and shuffle people around in vehicles.

Haechan almost fled from the van as soon as it was in park. The summer heat in this part of America was insane, and Haechan ran across the blacktop to the bus that was parked around the back of the building, back where the big eighteen wheelers filled their tanks or where the long-haul truckers could park to sleep for a bit.

The bus driver waves at Haechan as he tugs the door open and flings himself up the steps into the sweet comfort of his latest home away from home.

“I’m back!” He cries, throwing his arms wide in a true dramatic fashion, as if waiting for someone to come hug him and welcome him back.

But that doesn’t happen.

In fact, the front kitchen-sitting area hybrid is completely empty. Haechan starts toward the back of the bus, but Mark appears, stepping out of the bathroom with his hair a wild mess.

“Oh, hey. You’re back.”

“Yeah, did you watch me on V-app? Jeno and Jaemin called.” Haechan starts to step around Mark, but the older guy blocks his way again, casually stretching his arms out to either side like he’s holding himself up by the bunks.

“No, we didn’t. Uh, you might not want to go back there for a while.” Mark’s cheeks go faintly pink.

Haechan narrows his eyes, and perhaps he raises his voice slightly as he asks, “What did you all do?”

Johnny’s head appears from one of the bunks a few down. He shushes them. “Be quiet. You’ll wake her up!”

“You’re one to talk about waking her up! You’re the one that started that in the first place!” Mark argues, gesturing widely toward the back of the bus. “But seriously, Haechan-ah, don’t go back there. Taeyong hyung and Jungwoo hyung are in a serious cleaning mode right now. They’ll just drag you in to help them.”

Haechan shakes his head. He missed out. Again. He knows exactly what must have happened, and honestly, at this point he’s kinda given up on ever being included, but it’s still nice sometimes to flirt with their girlfriend just to make her laugh.

“You’re all disgusting, oh my god.” Haechan rolls his eyes and turns away, but not before he spots the curtain of Doyoung’s bunk pulled back just enough that he can see her sleeping inside. She looks so pretty and cute and it might be weird considering she’s not much older than him, but Haechan looks at her like an older sister, almost like a motherly figure that he just wants to cuddle with (because he knows that she’s a great cuddler when she wants to play along).

When Mark turns and walks away to his own bunk, Haechan climbs in to Doyoung’s. He leaves her her space, he just wants to take a nap because he’s still feeling sleepy from the quiet atmosphere of the van before, and almost as soon as his head hits the pillow, he dozes off.

It doesn’t last too long.

Someone shoves at him, and when he cracks his eyes open, he sees its her, pushing him away.

He just wants to sleep, so he grabs her arm, wrapping around it like a koala, and presses his cheek to her shoulder. He cries out, “Ah, noona! Ah, please! I just wanna cuddle with you!”

He keeps it up until finally she huffs and groans, “You’re so annoying.” And then in a softer voice, “It’s a good thing you’re so cute.”

“I know,” Haechan nods and smiles, satisfied.

He dozes off again a moment later, only to be woken up after another handful of minutes when Mark jumps into the bunk, rolling over Haechan and wiggling, all squirmy until he fits into the space between the two current occupants of the bunk. Haechan had been nice and comfy, sleeping as he was, but with Mark’s bony elbow digging into Haechan’s side, he decides to give up.

It’s not as much fun to climb out of Doyoung’s bunk and move over to his own. That bunk is cold and just not as comfortable, but Haechan goes, grumbling and swearing under his breath at Mark the whole way.

His bunk is back near the lounge area in the back, and as he’s about to climb up into his bunk, Haechan sees through the cracked door Jungwoo wiping meticulously at the sofa with a rag and a spray bottle, and Taeyong is running a vacuum over the carpet.

Haechan shakes his head and makes a mental note to never sit on that sofa for the rest of the tour.


End file.
